


Evenings that aren't as bright as they should be

by S (solrose)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even and Isak, I'm not translating the full thing, M/M, Summer, Translated, evak dealing with things, this is really just the first chapter of a norwegian fic translated into english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrose/pseuds/S
Summary: A little insight into Even and Isak's summer together, a story that starts the weekend after Eid. Isak has high expectations of the summer - drinking beer legally, living with Even, having fun & enjoying the bright evenings Norway has to offer during summer. Even's head might clash a little bit with that, but they deal with it.





	1. Fredag, 22:22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> norsk: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11459268/chapters/25688718

_Summer 2017. This summer is so much kinder to Isak than last summer was. Just having a place that is_ home _,_ _his and Even’s home, is so much better than last summer’s situation. He was avoiding his parents and lived partly in Eskild’s basement and partly at Jonas’ house. Everything has fallen into place this summer. He has a summer job (nothing exciting, but a job is a job). Him and Even are going to be at the flat together all summer, and they are going on holiday together. A job, a boyfriend and plans for the summer. Summer 2017 should be good._

 _Friday, 22:22_  
A six-pack of beer, bought by himself, means his mood is perfect. Isak is sitting with Eva, laughing at Jonas, who has drunk a little bit too much for his skating to look smooth. Eva and Jonas together surprised Isak, but Jonas shocked everyone by bringing Emma to Eid, so no questions have been asked. Emma, really? With Jonas at the Eid party? Straaange - great that he ended up with Eva. Life is strange sometimes, Eva and Jonas are apparently trying to figure out what they are doing, but Isak has seen that the atmosphere is lighter than in a very long time. And that he personally sees Eva more is not a bad consequence, they used to be very close after all. It is when he sees Vilde on Magnus’ lap he looks around to find Even.

He does find Even. Alone, on the terrace. Everyone else is in the front year, watching Jonas’ pathetic attempts at drunk skating, but Even is by himself in the back, smoking. The scent confirms that it is tobacco. ‘When did you start smoking? Marlboro?’ Isak asks, a small frown appearing between his brows when he moves the cigarette box to sit down next to Even. His reply is a little eye-opener for Isak. ‘Just now,’ his boyfriend mumbles and gazes distantly at the horizon. It is late, the summer sun has disappeared, without it being dark yet. It feels like there is a heavy stone appearing in Isak’s abdomen. A sinking feeling. The lovely intoxication from the beer disappears. He should have seen it sooner, but this is the moment he realises. Realises that the bright summer days he loves so much are not as bright for his boyfriend.

‘Anything special going on?’ Isak wonders, putting his arm around the shoulders of the slim boy next to him. Even is quiet, but just the fact that he does not squirm and turn away, is something Isak appreciates. The day when he is turned down when trying to be there for Even will hurt, even though he knows it might come. ‘Just my head,’ Even finally says. Isak pulls him closer and kisses his cheek softly. ‘Seriøst, I’m fine. Go back to our friends. I’m fine, I just.. can’t deal with people right now,’ Even says with a sigh. It is hard to hear. Isak never truly knows what to say. Is he in the category of ‘people’ right now?

‘Can you deal with me?’ he wonders tentatively. Even takes his time before replying. ‘Yes. Always. But it’s fine. You don’t need to take care of me right now, I promise. I’m going home. It’s good for you to be out,’ he says and meets Isak’s eyes. Isak wants everything to be fine, he wants Even to be with him and have fun with their friends. Enjoy the summer, like he is trying to do himself. He still knows it will not work right now. Bad days come and take Even away from him, even when life is really smiling. He leans forward and kisses him, putting his hand against Even’s jaw, the way Even often does to him. ‘Okay,’ Isak says softly. ‘I’ll be home in a few hours.’ Even nods. He does not need to explain anything. Isak is not happy, but he gives him some space. They have agreed it is best for them both that Isak sometimes just does things when Even isn’t up for it. Goes for it, either with Even - or without, like tonight.


	2. Fredag, 22:49 - chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chats are fun?

**ISAK**

Friday, 22:49

 

 

> ** Even ❤️ **
> 
> _22:49_
> 
> Home
> 
> _22:50_
> 
> Good. Trying to sleep? Want me to wake you up when I'm back?
> 
> _22:55_
> 
> Yes to both
> 
> _22:57_
> 
> _❤️_
> 
> ❤️

-

> _23:39_
> 
> I miss yof
> 
> It's sp fuckjsdn unfaiar thrt yoy feed that way. Ill hold yof all night, lve uou
> 
> Loove yof
> 
> Lovs yof
> 
> Duck
> 
> <4
> 
> ❤️
> 
> _23:40_
> 
> ❤️ You're drunk, remember to drink some water too
> 
> _23:42_
> 
> _Sleeep Even ❤️_
> 
> ❤️
> 
> ❤️
> 
> ❤️
> 
> Live youf ❤️
> 
> _23:42_
> 
> Live youf too
> 
> I'll probably be awake when you're back...
> 
> _23:42_
> 
> _❤️_
> 
> You neef to sleep
> 
> 23:42
> 
> I'm trying...
> 
> 23:42
> 
> Love youf Even 
> 
> ❤️❤️ nightt

-

 

> _00:33_
> 
> Going home pow
> 
> <2
> 
> _00:34_
> 
> I'm awake


	3. Lørdag, 01:02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same night

**ISAK**

Saturday, 01:02

His head is spinning, but he can feel it slowly settling. More than two and a half hour has passed since Even left the barbeque at Eva’s house. How Isak manages to get home and inside the flat is a good question, but he is soon with Even again. The bright summer night is visible through the worn, yellow curtains and Isak sneaks into the bathroom to sort himself out before finding bed. Even had his back to the room, completely silent, when Isak came in, but he is probably awake. Isak walked quietly through the room. He pours himself a large glass of water from the bathroom tap, gulps all of the water down, before he drinks another glass. Takes a leak, undresses, brushes his teeth. He fills the glass of water once again and watches himself in the mirror. He almost laughs. His hair falls down in front of his eyes as he is watching himself, and he almost laughs. He should get a haircut. It is almost like he is floating, his head isn’t really still. It would have been a perfect night, if Even was happy too. 

He crawls into bed and puts his arms around the young man who laid sleepless underneath the thin cover. ‘Hey,’ he whispers and holds Even, just like he said he would. Even can sleep now. Isak will hold him, hold him until Even falls asleep and his own head settles. ‘You drunk texted me,’ Even mumbles, sounding tired, even though he aims to tease. ‘Sorry.’ Isak knows he was texting, but was he really that obviously drunk? ‘I’m here now. You can sleep,’ he says quietly and takes a deep breath. Smells the scent of him, and cannot keep himself from kissing his neck, even if Even smells like smoke. Cigarette smoke. His arms are tight around Even, who eventually takes his hands and links his fingers with his. Isak’s thoughts are spinning, without settling, but he knows he will hold Even for the rest of his life, if Even lets him.

‘I never sleep well without you,’ Even says, his voice small. It makes Isak smile; all of this, and Even is still incredibly cute. ‘Me neither,’ he admits and buries the tip of his nose against Even’s neck. ‘But nothing particular has happened?’ He wants to know what is on Even’s mind, he is worried something might have happened. It is rare that there is something in particular, he knows Even’s condition sometimes takes over and makes everything dark to him. Regardless, if there is anything Isak can do, he wants to know about it. ‘Just the world,’ Even eventually replies. Isak cannot do anything but be there for him. Even’s mind is spiraling down and Isak wants to be his rock. ‘Minute by minute,’ Isak whispers, gently kissing his boyfriend’s neck. The clock is slowly ticking, and before two in the morning, Even has fallen asleep and Isak’s head has stopped spinning.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time in a while writing fiction in English. Thank you for reading!


End file.
